


Дихотомия

by Lelendria, violentcheese



Series: Дихотомия [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4682756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lelendria/pseuds/Lelendria, https://archiveofourown.org/users/violentcheese/pseuds/violentcheese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На работе, они – сила, с которой нельзя не считаться.<br/>Дома – воплощение любви и нежности.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дихотомия

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dichotomy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4582107) by [violentcheese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/violentcheese/pseuds/violentcheese). 



> Мерлина зовут Эйдан МакСивна (Aodhán MacSuibhne). Эггзи – Мордред, рыцарь, убивший короля.  
> Данный фик – первая часть из серии с аналогичным названием

Гэри «Мордред» Анвин лучший в своем деле. Он не упоминается в архивах Агентства, больше нет.  
Его никогда не вызволял из тюрьмы Гарри Харт. Он никогда не соперничал с Чарли Хескетом.  
Никогда не дружил с Роксанной «Ланселот» Мортон. Никогда не проходил подготовку в Кингсман под руководством Мерлина.

Гэри – элита среди элиты, призрак. Он не существует. Его берегут для самых деликатных заданий, для миссий под самым глубоким прикрытием.  
Гэри Анвин – сама смерть, приносящая с собой смерч пуль, ножей и взрывов.  
Он – шепот, вставшие дыбом волосы на загривке, непреходящее чувство загнанности, ощущение, что кто-то смотрит на тебя, затаившись.

Следит за тобой.

Мерлин никогда не существовал. Эйдан МакСивна? Это имя встречалось пару раз где-то, в бездонных недрах серверов Кингсман, но он – лучший в своем деле; у МИ5, 6 и 7 нет на него ничего.  
Его пальцы выносят смертный приговор ежечасно, его разум просчитывает действия на 50 шагов вперед, находя единственно верный путь.

Мерлин предвещает прибытие Мордреда, выключая свет и запирая двери крепко, не откроешь. Мерлин его проводник, глаза и уши.  
Мордред орудует смертью как рапирой, грациозно и непринужденно. Он – руки и ноги, вместе они непреодолимы.

Непобедимы.

Но это на работе. Не к Мордреду Мерлин возвращается домой каждый вечер. Не рядом с Мерлином Мордред просыпается по утрам.  
Нет, это Эггзи улыбается мужу, Эггзи будит мужчину россыпью поцелуев по лицу, касаясь вечных сосредоточенных морщинок меж бровей.  
Это Эйдан, тот, кто обнимает Эггзи за талию и притягивает к себе, бормоча, что еще слишком рано. 

Это Эггзи прижимается к Эйдану, утыкаясь лицом тому в плечо, прячась в надежных и теплых объятьях, купаясь в ощущении покоя и безопасности. Мордред несокрушим. Не Эггзи.  
Это Эйдан позволяет себе обвить Эггзи татуированными руками, переплетаясь ногами и вдыхая аромат его волос. Мерлин отрешен и беспристрастен. Эйдан клятвой привязал свою жизнь к молодому человеку рядом с ним.

Они творят ужасные и великие дела, на работе. Они убивают, пытают, угрожают, они соблазняют, похищают, спасают, защищают, воссоединяют.  
Они вершат судьбы людей.  
Вместе, или никак.

Это единственное, что объединяет Мерлина и Мордреда с Эйданом и Эггзи.  
Они делают все вместе – спят, готовят ужин, любят, смеются, убивают, пытают, охотятся, спасают – или никак.


End file.
